Bad Blood
by fallenfrmgrace
Summary: Sara has a run in with a vampire who may be linked to one of the night shift CSI's.
1. Dreaming

I have returned and I hope you enjoy my new story. I got alot of great reviews on the last one and although I'd love to personally thank everyone who reviewed, realistically I can't. But I do hope you enjoy this one. Sara needs to learn that not everything has a scientific explaination.

Her head lie on a tree stump execution block. Her eyes glancing from face to face in the crowd gathered there to witness her final moments. She showed no sign of emotion as she gazed at their eager, blood-thirsty faces. In these moments, just before dawn, her powers were weakening. It was a common myth that sunlight killed vampires, as she would demonstrate to these mortals in just a few more moments. That is, before the executioner slices through her neck and into the wood beneath her head, removing it from her body. No reason to fight, she lay there silent, watching the first rays of the morning sun break the horizon. Then she saw him standing in the crowd.

"You!," she bellowed, as the axe swung down.

---- ----

Sara awoke suddenly. It was as if she'd seen her execution in a past life, but that was impossible. Vampires didn't exist, not then not ever, and her scientific mind refused to let her believe otherwise.

_But it felt so real._

She sighed and picked up her alarm clock. An hour to go. No use going back to sleep now. She pushed herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom to run the water for her shower.


	2. Just Sleep

Thank you for reviewing. As I promised I will update. So without further interruption, here's chapter 2

Sara was in work early, which was typical for her, but she was visibly tired for once. She poured herself a cup of the cold, motor oil-like break room coffee and resting in the chair her supervisor, Gil Grissom normally occupied.

_Stay awake, Sidle._

Every muscle in her body ached to the point where she wasn't sure how she'd managed to get out of bed. She felt dizzy and tired, so she put her head down.

"Sara?"

It was her college, Catherine Willows' voice. Her eyes fluttered open and met Catherine's concerned gaze.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"Just fine," Sara yawned, but she really didn't feel fine. Half-dead more like. She just wanted to sleep. She looked up at Catherine. "I haven't really been sleeping lately."

"I can see that," Catherine remarked, noting how drowsy the younger CSI had been the past week. "You look like you haven't been sleeping at all."

Sara just shrugged and put her head back down.

"I feel like shit."

"Well you look tired, but shit, I can't see," CSI/lab tech Greg Sander quipped as he walked in from the hall.

"Thanks Greg." She gave him a weak smile as he lifted her coffee cup.

"Now this is shit."

The three of them chuckled a bit, the women hoping he would brew a pot of his own coffee. They'd have done it themselves, but he kept it hidden from dayshift. To their delight he did.

---- ----

Sara's bed looked so inviting. She'd had one hell of a shift and now she didn't even want to bother with getting undressed as she slipped under the covers on her bed. Vegas was normally very warm, but the December night was chilly so she was glad to have a quilt on her bed.

The shift had started off with a DB in a bathroom at the Tangiers, which she worked with Nick Stokes. It turned out to be an open and shut suicide. No question. So Grissom had her accompany him to a B&E at a residence close to the strip. She couldn't understand how he could be so casual with her after everything that's happened between them.

_He's so infuriating sometimes. Like it would kill him to tell me the truth like he did with Lurie._

With the night over and the sun rising, she could finally drift off to sleep. Hopefully she'd be able to sleep a full eight hours this time.

A pair of blue eyes glinted silver in the pre-dawn light just outside Sara's window.

_Sleep, beautiful. Later I'll show you. I'll show you what happened._


	3. Traitor

Grissom watched Sara carefully as she gathered blood samples from a 419 they were investigating. She looked so tired, like someone had drained the life out of her. She had dark circles under her eyes and she could barely keep them open. Plus her movements were sluggish at best. He worried about her.

"Sara, have you been sleeping at all lately?"

The question took her off guard. She looked at him for a moment, as if trying to absorb the question from the distance between them.

"A little," she admitted and got right back to work. She was too tired to get into a conversation with him about her sleeping habits. Especially since she'd had another nightmare the night before.

---- ----

The axe swung down, hitting the wood and splitting the stump. She had moved from its path. Her arms still bound, she ran from the grasps of the executioner. She had to get to him. She had to make him pay for betraying her, for turning her in to the blood-thirsty mortals. Who did he think he was anyway? There was no room in their elite vampire society for mortal loving, do-goods.

"Brenna!"

She looked in the direction she'd heard her name from. Ainsley, a young vamp with more bravery than Brenna had ever hoped to see, rode toward her on her black horse. As she passed she pulled Brenna up behind her and galloped away.

"Some day I'll find you," she yelled back to him. "I will destroy you, traitor!"


	4. Palor and Blood

"A new lab tech?"

Greg did nothing to hide his excitement upon hearing the news. Knowing that if Mia had help she wouldn't need him made it obvious that if Grissom was hiring, his lab days were over.

"Yes Greg. Her name is Ainsley Thomas and she's starting tomorrow," Grissom proclaimed, though not as enthusiastically as Greg.

Sara sat in silence. She'd heard the name Ainsley before, in her dream.

_It's just coincidence. Sara, there's no such thing as vampires._

She'd gotten quite good at silently scolding herself.

"Something wrong Sara?," Nick asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You just turned white as a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine Nicky," she recovered. "Just a little indigestion."

He didn't look convinced, but Sara was not going to let him question her and he knew it. So he let it go, keeping an eye on her reactions the rest of the short meeting.

---- ----

"You could have been killed!," Brenna screamed at Ainsley. Her moment of anger over she wrapped her arms around the young vampire and hugged her tightly. "You could have been killed."

"I couldn't let them kill you Brenna," Ainsley whispered. Brenna stepped back and looked at the young vampire.

"Thank you."

---- ----

Sara shook her head to rid herself of sleep. Her dreams seemed more real every time she fell asleep. Her room was freezing, a cold wind coming in through an open window.

_Did I leave that open?_

She slid out of bed and on to her feet, instantly feeling light-headed. Her legs fell from beneath her. She felt dizzy.

_What the hell?_

A warm liquid trickled down her neck and over her collarbone.

_Blood._


	5. First Meeting

sorry about the abrupt ending last chapter. I'm setting up something I think you'll all appreciate. At least I hope : ) As far as pairings I haven't decided yet. Though I am a fan of Grissom and Sara it may not fit this story.

Sara's eyes fluttered open, the bright light of her bathroom stinging her sore eyes. She'd lost consciousness. Vaguely she remembered the feeling of blood trickling down her neck. That was the last thing she remembered. Suddenly she froze. Someone was holding her.

"Good to see you awake my dear."

The voice sounded so familiar. Sara closed her eyes, the light too bright for her to focus. She could barely move.

"I'd begun to think I'd taken too much. You'll be fine in an hour or so Sara. No problem getting to work."

_Brenna._

A wave of fear swept through her. Her dreams weren't real. How could a part of them be standing in her bathroom, cradling her? She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness again, though this time she let it take her, rather than helplessly fainting.

---- ----

Sara had woken up back in her bed, carefully tucked in. She turned off her alarm clock and looked at her mirror across the room. Her skin was ghastly white, a slight blue tint to her complexion. She looked dead. Remembering the night before she slowly and gently brushed her hair back off of her neck. There, in testimony to her sanity, were two small circular holes about an inch apart.

_Fang marks._

Though she'd always looked for a scientific explanation, her dreams along with the bite on her neck told her there was none. She shook her head and pulled a turtleneck sweater from her dresser. She'd wear her hair down today.

---- ----

"What's wrong Greg?," Nick asked, noting the younger man's somber expression.

"There's no new lab tech anymore," Greg answered soberly. "She was slaughtered this morning. Not even murdered. Slaughtered. Ripped apart. They said it looks like an animal did it."

"Ouch," Nick made a face, trying not to imagine what it might have looked like.

"Hi guys," Sara greeted them as she walked into the break room and put her vegetarian lasagna in the fridge. "What's going on?"

"Ainsley Thomas was murdered this morning," Grissom informed, walking in behind her.

"Murdered?"

She froze. The mark on her neck felt like it as on fire.

"Something wrong Sara?," Grissom was looking at her with visible concern. "You're white as a ghost. Maybe you should take some time off."

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I have to go do something quick."

Sara left before they could ask her any other questions about her health. She needed to see the body. She ran to the morgue.

"Doc," she yelled out looking for Albert Robbins, the head medical examiner.

"Sara?"

He clearly did not expect to see her there so early into her shift. He also didn't expect to see her the way she was. It was like one of the corpses he dealt with had gotten up and started walking around.

"I need to see her."

"See who? Sara you don't look so good," he pointed to a stool, suggesting she sit in it.

"I need to see Ainsley Thomas," she finally spat out, sitting in the stool.

"I'd love to Sara, but she's so far into de-comp I don't even recognize her as the body they brought in to me," he admitted.

"I thought she died this morning."

"Right. And she's decomposing at an escalated rate. Its almost like she's been dead for years," he informed, then his expression changed. "Sara what's wrong with your neck?"

Sara quickly pulled up her collar and looked at him.

"Nothing," she said, quickly standing up and moving toward the door.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

The question threw her off guard, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Ainsley Thomas has no medical or dental record. But she does have fangs."


	6. Dark Man

Half-way through shift, Sara sat alone in the break room, reading a book about vampires. She had absentmindedly started scratching at the wounds on her neck. They were nearly healed, though less than a day old, and the sensation registered in her subconscious, bringing a vision from someone's past.

--- ---

"Arrogant, self-centered asshole," Brenna screamed at a figure across the room. He was completely covered by a black cloak, but it seemed his whole being was cloaked in a darkness much deeper than any hood could create.

"Save your breath, Brenna," he cooed, his soft voice echoing through Sara's head. He sounded so familiar. "Its not like I hadn't offered you this power. Anything you wanted, but you ran away."

"You sent a whole village after me!"

He chuckled slighty, then reached out and grabbed her wrist. She immediately became defensive, clawing at his arm.

"Lets not forget the situation I found you in Brenna. All I did was gave you a chance to save yourself. You aren't a weak little peasant anymore, my love. Act like the goddess you are!"

Claws had grown from her fingertips as she dug at his hand.

"Let me go!," she shrieked, the windows of the abandoned church she stayed in shattering with the decibels of her voice. He released her and stepped away.

"So powerful," he cooed, but his demeanor changed with his next coment. "Such a waste."

"Go to hell!"

---- ----

"Sara," Greg was gently shaking her, trying to wake her. "Sar, Grissom's coming."

"I'm up," she yawned, picking up her head and rubbing her eyes.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately," he commented, his icy fingertips placed gently on her neck wounds. "Maybe you should tell someone what's going on."

Sara looked up at him almost in shock. There was no way he hadn't seen the wounds.

"Greg, please don't…."

"I'm not gonna say anything, but I think you should have that looked at.'

"I will."


	7. Another Day

* * *

**Back from a long sabatacle of sorts. in other words i couldn't get online for a while. i hope you're all still interested.**

* * *

Sara walked into the break room tired as usual. Her neck was swollen, but it didn't hurt as much as it had the day before. In fact it didn't hurt at all. It didn't even itch anymore. 

"Hey Sara,' Nick said, watching her out into the break room. She smiled sweetly and walked over to the coffee pot. After pouring herself a cup she sat down at the table in the center of the room. Grissom walked in ten minutes later, giving Nick and Sara a look before sitting down at the table himself.

"What was that about," Sara questioned. Grissom looked at her and shrugged.

"No reason," he answered. "Just thinking about a dream I had the other night. You were both in it. I was just trying to imagine you doing what you did in my dream."

Sara laughed, looking at him as if he had two heads, even though she really did not think that this was that strange. Her own dreams had been even more confusing as of late. Plus you really didn't mind hearing Grissom talk about his dreams.

* * *

Brenna waited in Sara's bedroom, waiting patiently for Sara to get home. She could still taste the blood on her teeth. She tasted so sweet. She'd never imagined one of his lovers tasting so good. How can he be in love with her? She was weak and human, and she knew nothing of what he was. Then another thought had entered her mind. He had killed Ainsley. Her beautiful daughter was dead.

* * *

Grissom stared up at the dark sky. He worried about Sara. Every day she seemed to be getting more ill, and, although it was August, she had started wearing warmer clothes.

It had been a long time since he had taken time to look at the stars, and he founded surprisingly relaxing. The cool cover of night gave relief from the blistering hot day.

"What are you doing out here Gil," Catherine asked, startling her old friend.

"Just taking a little break," he answered returning as attention to the stars.

"Just don't stay up here all night," she smiled. "We need to do something about Sara. Gil she looks so sick."

"I notice that," he sighed. "She hasn't talked to anyone?"

"Not unless you're counting herself."

"I'll talk to her."

* * *

Greg watched carefully as Sara ate her lunch, watching all of her dainty movements. He couldn't imagine how she can eat nothing but vegetables every day. He preferred hamburgers, cheeseburgers, even steak, the bloodier the better. But Sara, Sara was content with just lettuce, tomatoes, anything that grew on vines, trees, or in general, from the ground. It was no wonder she kept her figure. But something had changed. Instead of her normal curves and her beautiful defined features, her appearance was ghastly, sickly even. It reminded him of something.

* * *

Jacqui Franco sat at her computer in the print lab. She'd been scanning the prints Warrick and Nick had brought her through AFIS for a little over a half an hour and from the look Warrick had given her, she knew they were growing impatient.

"Takes this long," she began. "Usually ain't gonna find us a match, boys."

"I love getting good news from you," Warrick commented.

"Hey now," she defended herself. "I didn't build the damn thing. Just relax and maybe she'll spit out something useful."

Nick and Warrick exchanged looks and sat down, wishing they could have found something more than prints. After another twenty minutes, Nick decided to break the silence.

"Hey, you seen Catherine today," he asked.

"Not since breakfast."

"Its not like her to be out of work all night. Wonder if something's up."

"She might be on a scene or something, bro. Its not like she has to check in with us."

Nick shrugged. Warrick was right. Catherine was their boss now. She didn't have to tell them where she was going.

* * *

Catherine was in the morgue, watching Dr. Robbins and David evaluate Ainsley Thomas's remains.

"She's been dead a day and a half, Al," she questioned looking at little more than a skeleton.

"Thirty-seven hours to be exact," David answered, having been the one who had removed her body from the crime scene.

"Something's not right," Catherine responded. "She looks like she's been dead for months, and the crime scene photos show her looking almost alive."

"With her heart removed," Robbins added, watching as her bones turned brown as though she'd been dead for years. "This just isn't right."


	8. Mysterious Stranger?

it is good to be back. thanks for reviewing, everyone and madame lulu i promise things will be harder to understand before they get easier. i'm even giving you a new character to ponder. so i'm gonna stop my incessant babbling and leave you to my story. enjoy

* * *

"Have you seen Ainsley Thomas's remains," Cathrine demanded as she walked into Grissom's office.

"Normally people knock," he reminded her. "And no I haven't. Is there something I should look at?"

"If they're still there when you get to the morgue you'd be lucky. She's the fastest de-comp I ever witnessed."

"How so," he was intrigued now, a small smile crept slowly across his lips.

"She was killed almost two days ago. Then, other than her missing heart, she might have passed for living. She's been in the morgue a day and a half and there's nothing left but skeletal remains."

He smiled gently. "Catherine, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. I have confidence in your skills."

"Is that all Gil? No 'let me see'? No 'have you done this'?"

"Sometimes I prefer to stay on the sidelines."

She shook her head in disbelief. He always wanted to see things that couldn't be explained.

"Do you have a fever, Gil?"

"I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on," he said shaking his head. "Keep me updated."

Catherine nodded, still looking at him in disbelief. This definitely was not typical of Grissom.

Ainsley's favorite color was pink. She decorated her room in pink carnations and strange pink stuffed animals. For a vampire, she was quite cheery, always trying to get Brenna to smile. Eventually Brenna would give her a smirk, which was good enough to satisfy Ainsley's child-like ego. She'd walk away with a smile on her face, decorated with tiny white fangs showing only slightly beneath her upper lip.

Ainsley never killed. She'd feed from a voluntary 'blood-pet', a human she'd keep around just for a constant source of food. Why anyone would want to harm her, this delicate, gentle creature, Brenna couldn't even begin to guess. And he'd called himself her father….

Brenna enjoyed the kill. The rush just before the heart stops, the gentle moan when her victim accepts their fate, all of it like an aphrodisiac to her. Why couldn't he come after her and leave Ainsley alone.

"Brenna you surprise me," a female voice said softly from the window.

"What surprises you," Brenna hissed. "That I'm here or that I'm after his precious flower."

"You haven't ever been this angry," the intruder commented, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "You gonna kill her?"

"Kill Sara," Brenna laughed. "Not exactly."

"She won't be able to handle vampirism. She's a damn vegetarian as it is."

"She'll get over it."

"I'm not going to let you do this to her."

"Try and stop me."

"Whatcha doin, Greggo," Nick asked looking over Greg's shoulder at a very old book.

"Research," was Greg's simple answer. He wasn't really in a talkative mood. The marks on Sara were bothering him.

"Well I'll leave you too it."

Nick left the room to go find Warrick. '_Why isn't she dead_,' Greg wondered to himself. The old manuscript was open to a page on strange vampire antics. '_I don't think Sara would stand to be a blood-pet_.' He sighed looking down at a picture of an older vampire who kept blood-pets. '_Ainsley_...' He quickly picked out a crime scene photo of Ainsley Thomas.

"What were you doing here?"

"Who was where," Catherine asked walking in the room.

"Catherine, if I told you something weird and it just happened to pertain to a case, would you believe me?"

"Depends on what you're gonna tell me." She popped another French fry into her mouth and looked at him quizzically.

"Ainsley Thomas was born Victoria Matthews, 1886 Essex, England."

Catherine stared at him for a long while, taking in what she'd just been told.

"Her de-comp rate is just catching up with how she should look by now," he finished.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'm gonna go see how far she's decomposed now."

"Catherine, I'm serious."

"You usually are, Greg. And that's what scares me."

She gave him a warm smile and closed the book in front of him.

"You really shouldn't be looking at these with Grissom still in the lab," she commented. "Go hide them."

She left the lab and he put the books in a cupboard beneath the desk.


	9. Lindsay

**I appreciate all the reviews. I do apologize for this being so hard to decipher, however, if you read between the lines I've left you clues. And another curve ball in this chapter. I promise the next chapter will start to reveal who's who as Brenna sees it. For now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Sara had been so tired after work that she didn't even make it to her bed before she fell asleep. Her couch was actually a pretty comfortable spot, so it didn't matter much if she was there or in bed. She slept better than she had in weeks.

The afternoon sun glared through Sara's living room window, waking her. She froze. Someone was smoothing her hair. Her head was cradled in this person's lap, as they ran their fingers through her hair.

"So nice to see your beautiful eyes open," Brenna cooed. Sara's hands immediately went to the healing wounds on her neck, remembering the last time she woke in Brenna's arms. Her neck was intact, healed to two small scars.

"What," Sara whispered, knowing her neck was not so whole when she'd fallen asleep.

"I healed that," Brenna responded to Sara's confused look. "Cause the pain and take it away. A little line to live by."

Sara stood up quick, moving away from Brenna.

"Leave me alone!"

"I just wanted to tell you a story. Sara, will you listen to me?"

"What do you want from me?"

Sara hated feeling like a victim, but as far as she knew, Brenna was more than she could handle alone. But then there came a knock at the door. Sara glanced toward the door then to her couch. Brenna was gone.

"Who's there," Sara called out, wondering if she was just going crazy and imagined there had been someone on her couch.

"It's Catherine," Cat's cheery voice called from the other side of the door. "Gris sent me. Do you know what time it is?"

Sara's eyes darted to the wall clock above her desk. She'd obviously forgotten something, being that it was only four o'clock and her shift started at nine.

"It's four….. oh shit, I'm sorry Catherine," Sara apologized, opening the door for her friend. She'd forgotten that Catherine had invited them all to a luncheon at Lindsay's school. She'd agreed to go, but since she'd not gone to her bed after work, she'd also failed to set her alarm.

"I was just hoping I wouldn't have to call dayshift to investigate something here, Catherine laughed, standing in the doorway with Lindsay at her side.

"Are you okay, Sara," Lindsay asked. Sara was her favorite of her mother's co-workers, and she was kind of glad Sara hadn't seen her in the ridiculous costume the drama department had come up with for the dinner theater presentation. Obviously, Heidi was something that escaped her.

"Yeah, Linds," Sara answered, rubbing her neck. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"It's okay," Lindsay shrugged. "You look kind of sick."

"She's right, you do," Catherine added. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," She glanced behind her, wondering where Brenna had gone. "Why don't we go to dinner, my treat? Think that'll make up for me missing the luncheon."

"I'm game," Lindsay answered quickly. Catherine nodded, all the approval Sara needed to pick up her purse and jacket, which she'd dropped just inside the door, and quickly exit her house.

Brenna sauntered out from Sara's bedroom. She'd recognized Catherine, but who was that little girl. She reminded her of Ainsley from so long ago. Smart-assed and sassy, but with that adorable innocence and that cute as a button attitude. _I wonder if she likes pink. _Brenna smiled. Just one more thing she planned to add to her 'to do' list. This child would make a wonderful vampire. Perhaps even the key to her ex-lover's un-doing.


	10. Making an Attempt

**I promised I'd offer a better clue in this chapter. Well, the first two paragraphs are NOT said clue.****They are A clue but not THE clue. Sorry to be so cryptic. Next chapter soon. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_His re-birth had been cruel, left in a ditch by the woman, no…creature that he had trusted with his love, as well as his life. She'd simply killed him, though she'd left a little of herself with him. She'd cursed him, turned him into what she was. A monster…_

Greg picked his head up off of his pillow. For a second he'd forgotten where he was, and then he remembered. He was home, in his soft bed, arms wrapped around his feather pillow. _Smells like birds, _he thought, stretching out. He wondered why he hadn't just bought a synthetic polyester pillow like every other person. But he knew why. Feathers made him feel like he was still home, way back in time. Plus polyester lost its fluffiness after about a week and he liked being able to fluff his pillow back into the shape he wanted in.

After showering, he glanced into the bathroom mirror. There were so many superstitions about his kind, and he smirked thinking about a popular one involving mirrors. They could see themselves quite well in mirrors. As well as any tiny imperfection on their skin. For that reason most of his kind disliked mirrors, not because they were useless, but because they worked too good.

He shook his head, dried off and got dressed. Hunger always plagued him just before work. His tongue brushed against his fangs, reminding him of what his stomach already told him. Perhaps Stacy at the reception desk would offer her Casanova her wrist again. He smiled. He liked being a ladies man. It gave him the advantage of not needing a blood-pet.

Grissom opened his office door.

"I need to talk to you."

"Catherine, how long have you been sitting in my office?"

She smirked, then gave him a 'that's not the point' look. He gestured for her to move to a seat in front of his desk, but she made no move to get off the small couch in his office.

"Sara's not looking good, and I know you see it too."

"What would you have me do about it, Cath. She's too independent to accept, 'Sara you need a babysitter'."

"What would I need a babysitter for," they hadn't heard her walk up. Lately her footfalls were softer, her skin a shade paler.

"_Be _a babysitter," Catherine said quickly, hoping she'd amended Grissom's statement believably. "Lindsay wants to spend more time with you and I think it would be beneficial for both of you."

"Catherine was asking me if Lindsay could spend some time with you in the lab every now and then," Grissom added, looking at Catherine as if commending her for the great save.

"I work night shift, Gris," Sara reasoned. "Lindsay is still a bit young to be up during my hours here."

"She has a point," he almost laughed.

"Maybe after school," Catherine offered. "She could come over after school."

Sara's mind automatically went to Brenna. She couldn't risk bringing Lindsay into harms way.

"That's not such a good idea, Catherine," she said. "Maybe I could pick her up from school if you want. But I can't bring her back to my place." She quickly added, "They're going to be doing renovations on the building."

It was a lie, but a reasonable one. Besides, what was more far-fetched, there's a vampire stalking me, or they're doing renovations? No matter, they seemed to buy it.

"Wanna start tomorrow," Catherine asked.

"Sure."

Her fate was sealed. She was doomed to spend time with Lindsay, which honestly wasn't that bad. Lindsay was older in her mind than she was on the outside. She was more of an adult than any other twelve year-old that Sara had ever know. She dismissed herself and went to work on the case she'd left off with the evening before.

"She smells like blood Gil."

"I know."


	11. Dying

**To all my loyal reviewers: this is not the end yet. I had a brainstorm with the last three chapters, so if they seem rushed, I'm sorry. All three were written in under an hour, but my mind just wouldn't stop. lol. let me know what you think. Enjoy and remember there is more after this. **

* * *

"Sara," Nick said, alarmed as he caught her. She'd collapsed in the break room and thankfully he'd been there to catch her.

"Wh…what?"

She was drowsy. For some odd reason she felt as though she were floating, then he lifted her and sat her in a chair.

"Nick," she said, weakly. Though she saw three of him, she knew only one was there. The trouble was, which one was real?

"I'll go get Gris."

"No!"

There was nothing she wanted less than for Grissom to see her like this. The sweet taste on her tongue refused to go away. She'd tasted it since she awoke, and by the time she got to work, parts of her body did not want to work.

"Sara, you look so faint," Nick whispered, slowly wrapping his fingers around her wrist. Her pulse was so faint he almost couldn't feel it. A line of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were becoming cloudy. "SARA!"

She blinked and looked at him. Talking seemed impossible, so she gently squeezed his hand.

Hearing Nick yell, Greg wandered in from the hall, instantly knowing what was happening. He wiped the blood, Brenna's blood, from her chin with a tissue.

"Get Grissom," was all he said to Nick, who hurriedly left to find his boss. "Sara, fight it!"

Greg had never sounded so stern. She blinked again, _fight what. I feel so… tired. _

"No you don't," Greg growled, reading her thoughts. "Open your eyes Sara! NOW!"

"What's going on," Grissom questioned, walking into the break room. "Oh god."

"It's Brenna," Greg stated, smelling the tissue.

Grissom growled. Catherine had come in behind him.

"Brenna," a bewildered Nick exclaimed. "Who the hell is Brenna? Why aren't we taking her to a hospital? She's dying!"

Catherine put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gil, keep her heart pumping," she whispered, holding Nick firmly. "It's the only thing that stands between her and death right now. Maybe she can beat it with a little help."

She pulled Nick out of the room.

"Catherine, what are you doing," he almost yelled. "She needs a doctor. Who the fuck is Brenna?"

"Calm down."

Her voice was like a lullaby. He couldn't help but feel a wave of euphoria come over him.

"According to any doctor that looks at her now, she's already dead. You can't save her with medicine. She's been cursed, Nicky."

"Cursed?"

By now Warrick had joined them in the hall. The only night-shift CSI's that were human were Sara, Nick and Warrick, so Catherine decided it was time to tell these two what she was.

"Sara IS dying, Nick," she said slowly, glancing at Warrick.

"What," Warrick questioned, looking through the glass walls of the break room to where Greg and Grissom were taking turns doing chest compressions on Sara. Catherine let her fangs grow, deciding that, like most humans, they needed to be shown things to understand.

"Sara is dying because she was cursed by a vampire," she spoke slowly, letting them glimpse her fangs as she spoke. "Greg, Grissom and myself are also vampires."

"They really are pretty shitty at it too."

Brenna stood next to Catherine, looking in at Sara's seemingly lifeless body.

"Learning to blend in with the human world doesn't make use 'shitty' vampires, Brenna," Catherine hissed.

"Your daughter is lovely, Catherine," Brenna cooed. "Too bad she's already a half-vamp. I'd have given my gift to her."

Catherine lashed out, her claws slashing into Brenna's collarbone. It healed quickly, but the attack itself was reason enough for Brenna to growl and attempt an attack of her own. Grissom grabbed her arm before she managed to do any damage.

"You," she hissed, looking into his blue eyes. "How could you?"

"Sara is going to live, Bren," he growled.

"_Geheleva kal nocouri de vostrasa ainesle," _she screamed. Catherine and the other's hadn't recognized the language, but to Grissom it was a blast from the past. Geheleva, or Gilbert, was him. What she'd said was, 'Gilbert you killed our daughter Ainsley', but the cruel smile that replaced his calm expression showed her he was proud of his actions.

"Send her into my territory and you had to expect repercussions," he smiled, then looked at Catherine. "Ainsley Thomas was Brenna's little girl. I'm the one that killed her."

"Gil," Sara called weakly, her heart beginning to pump without Greg's help.

"For now she lives, Gil," Brenna hissed. "For now."

Grissom and Catherine watched her leave then the four of them went into the break room, Grissom leading.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Grissom whispered, helping Sara sit up. Still, weak, she leaned against him, the smell of him so inviting. She fell asleep, her pulse returning to normal, but all her senses heitened by the blood now coursing through her veins.


	12. Brenna's Revenge Begins

**Thank you everone. There's so many ways i could go with this now. i hope you all like the direction i'm taking and as always i value your input. enjoy**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_1828 London, England_

Gilbert Grisham adjusted his glasses on his nose. His eyes were locked on a girl that seemed so out of place in this city. Her clothes were dirty and ragged, but the untamed beauty of her held his gaze, until his head was jerked away.

"She's not worth your time, love," the woman at his side growled. Her name was Olivia Reynolds, and she was as deadly as she was beautiful. Her tiny fangs were easily visible, however commonly mistaken for normal human canines. She was lovely, and blended in with the noble blood she mingled with before picking off some young Lord.

"She's no competition next to you, Olivia," he cooed. "But she is oddly beautiful."

"Sometimes I don't know which is worse, Gil," she chuckled. "Your attitude or your taste."

"As you recall, I courted you."

"You courted death and I brought it to you. The girl is nothing, just like all mortals. Make her and I'll kill you."

Sara sighed in her sleep, knocking Grissom out of his memory. He checked her over before sitting in the chair by the bed. If Olivia were around now, he could only imagine what she's say about Sara. He couldn't imagine her being nice about it. She'd throw her golden curls over her shoulders, straighten her bodice and give him that 'I'm annoyed look'. He smirked at this thought.

"Why'd you save her," Brenna asked from the doorway. "You never saved me. You never even tried. You killed Ainsley."

"She's human Bren."

"You took that from me. I guess a part of me wanted you to. Rags to riches with one little bite."

The image of Brenna in her ragged clothes on the London streets came to his mind once more.

"In your case I was saving you."

She looked down.

"Lady Catherine should be calling shortly."

With that she was gone, leaving him wondering what she'd meant by that. He didn't have to wonder long. His phone rang out just seconds later.

"Grissom."

"Gil, oh my god, Lindsay…, is Lindsay there with Sara?"

She was frantic.

"Sara hasn't been awake since we saved her. Is there anywhere else she'd go?"

"I swear if she hurts her I won't hesitate to kill her this time, Gil. I swear I won't."

"Sleep little one," Brenna cooed, adjusting the blanket she'd thrown over Lindsay.

"When's my mom coming for me," Lindsay asked looking around at the crypt-like apartment. "Are you sure she'll be able to find me?"

"No, Lindsay, I'm not sure. But then again, you are her precious gem and any mother with her sixth sense shouldn't have a problem."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"A shadow."

"You look real to me."

Lindsay suddenly fell into a deep sleep. Brenna smiled, proud of herself for still being able to persuade a mortal, or in this case, half mortal, body to sleep. She had so much to do now, with her plan in motion. Too much to do to have a twelve year old damphir asking her millions of question. She would see all of them to their graves, forever.


	13. Betrayed

**I again apologize for such a long delay. I hadn't anticipated writer's block, but i just couldn't seem to bring it together. well i'm back now and guess who else has fangs... i'll just let you read the chapter. please accept my apologies for the long wait and enjoy my next chapter**

* * *

"I told you she'd be trouble," Catherine snapped, the sickly scent of fear rolling off her in waves. "You should have let me kill her when I had the chance, Gil."

"She won't kill Lindsay," he countered, trying to ease her fears.

"It doesn't seem fair," Catherine cried, not listening to him. "You kill her daughter so she kills mine. Gil I can't lose her. She's all I have anymore."

"It's not you she's trying to hurt," he reasoned.

"I don't care," she screamed. "I want my baby away from your monster!"

Catherine seemed to calm down after that outburst. She felt she deserved it. Brenna was a monster and he'd made her. She didn't feel as though her daughter was safe in the hands of Brenna.

"What's going on," Sara questioned from the doorway to Grissom's bedroom. She'd wrapped herself in the blanket from his bed. She wasn't so pale now, though she still resembled a ghost. Catherine and Grissom both relaxed, though Catherine answered her question.

"Brenna has Lindsay," she stated, watching as the color drained from Sara's face.

"Did you check my apartment?"

Grissom and Catherine just looked at each other. They both had to admit they hadn't thought of that. It did make sense though. If Brenna had kept close to Sara, why not do it from her victim's home?

"Never hunt near where you're staying," Catherine recited, remembering the old code of their kind.

"Unless you're staying with whom you're hunting," Grissom finished.

---- ----

"I half expected you sooner," Brenna cooed, watching the shadow pass by Sara's window. "The child is sleeping, though I'll admit I had a hand in that."

"Your lust for revenge clouds your judgment, Brenna," the dark figure's voice filled the room.

"Just a little fun, James," she purred as Jim Brass stepped into the room. "I didn't plan on killing the child. But she will bring him to me. And his dear Catherine will blame him for her daughter being in harm's way."

"Poor Lindsay," he commented brushing his hand against the sleeping child's cheek. "Probably doesn't even know what's inside her."

"She'll know soon enough."


	14. Captured

**Well I must again apologize for the delay. I'm unfortunately dealing with a case of writer's block so please tell me if this sucks. No pun intended.**

* * *

"Missing persons isn't going to do us much good," Grissom reminded his night shift. "Brenna needs to be found by us. If the police are sent in, a lot of people are going to die and it's not going to help us at all."

"Lindsey is half vampire," Catherine said softly, attempting to get herself back into professional mode. "Brenna is most likely using her as bait."

"Catherine," Sara whispered, not sure she wanted to bring attention to the fact that it was her Brenna was trying to get her hands on. Catherine looked over at Sara. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Catherine almost growled. "When I catch that murderous bitch, she'll apologize, but I refuse to let you take any of the blame for this. Help me find my daughter."

A silver rim had formed around the color in Catherine's eyes. All of the vampire's in the room could feel her fear and anger.

"Have we checked Sara's apartment yet," Greg asked, finally deciding to open his mouth.

"Checked for what," Brass questioned, standing in the doorway to Grissom's apartment. Grissom and Catherine looked over at him. "I've been looking all over for you guys."

"Thought you were working day shift today," Nick commented.

"I am working," he answered. "On break."

"Catherine and I will go," Grissom remarked, purposely not letting on where he was planning on going. "Honey, you said you wanted iced tea and a salad right?"

Sara nodded. "And a lollipop."

Catherine was the first out the door, keys to the Denali in her hand. Grissom went out after her, not wanting to have to explain what was going on to Brass. They would check Sara's apartment.

---- ----

Sara went back into the bedroom to lay down, leaving Brass to talk to the boys. She was so tired. It wasn't long before she heard a crash in the other room. Greg screamed out in pain. She ran out of the room.

"Greg," she screamed, looking at the wolf-like creature who had him by the throat.

"Run, Sara," he yelled, his razor claws digging into the arm of the creature.

"She's not going anywhere," the beast growled in a familiar voice.

"Jim," Sara questioned, before falling into a deep sleep.


	15. Helpless

**A short chapter, but sonce we're nearing the end i was hoping that you would vote on how you'd like to see this go. let me know what you think of this chapter, as well as any reasonable ideas for the end.**

* * *

Lindsey woke in her mother's arms.

"It's gonna be okay, baby," Cath cooed.

"That's what you think," Brenna laughed from the doorway. Catherine stood up, cradling Lindsey in her arms. She bared her teeth and snarled. Brenna just laughed.

"I never feared you, Catherine the Great," she laughed.

"You should have."

"You won't put her in harm's way and I know it," Brenna laughed, then gasped as Grissom grabbed her from behind and sunk his fangs into her neck, weakening her.

"I'd never leave my sister to face you alone," he hissed, her blood dripping from his chin. "I made you. Now I'm going to see you to your grave."

"Go ahead, baby," Brenna growled. "Kill me."

"Don't you harm her, Gilbert."

That voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Olivia?"

She regarded him coldly as she lifted Brenna from the floor where she had fallen.

"You poor angel," Olivia whispered gently.

Suddenly a sharp howl echoed in through the window. The door to Sara's apartment burst open and Brass carried Sara in. His clothes were slightly torn at the seams, but there were no scratches on his body, save a bite mark on his forearm.

"Damn vampire," Brass growled, dropping Sara on the couch and putting his hand over his bleeding wound. Then a cruel smile formed. "He'll never bite anyone again."

"Greg," Catherine cried, obviously jaded toward betrayal.

"Jim," Grissom questioned, looking at the man he called his best friend. "How could you?"

"He really is such a good little doggie," Brenna coughed, he strength still dwindling. Olivia lifted her hand to her mouth and tore a hole in her wrist, offering it to Brenna. Within moments her strength returned.

"Do not make me angry, Gil," Olivia warned. "You don't kill your own or I'd have killed you years ago. And you, Catherine. Such a beautiful child, my dear."

"Greg," Sara cried out, sitting straight up. The trance had worn off. Catherine turned to Brass.

"What did you do to Greg," she demanded.

"He'll live," Brass growled. "Until he starves."

Brenna walked over to Sara, bringing her to her feet in one smooth movement. Grissom attempted to lunge, but Olivia help him back as Brenna sunk her fangs deep into Sara's throat. A tiny gasp escaped her as the blood drained from her body. Then there was nothing but the sweet taste of Brenna's rich blood dripping on her tongue.


	16. Awakening

**well i'm back... again. i keep being forced into these sabbatacles, however, it is Samhain and i am back. here is my next chapter. poor greg. i think i'm too mean to these characters.**

* * *

"Sara," Nick yelled out, gaining consciousness. The room was still and quiet. A crumpled form lay on the floor just in front of him. His trembling hand touched the body, noting almost instantly that it was Greg.

"I'm going to tear his throat out," Greg hissed, tasting the blood in his mouth from his broken fangs.

"Brass is a werewolf," Nick questioned. "Any more surprises? Cause just a few days ago if someone told me that vampires exist I'd have laughed as I dialed the phone number to the nearest asylum."

"We have to go after him," Greg said, not bothering to answer Nick, since he wasn't ready to give a true mythology lesson. "He's got Sara."

---- ----

Sara's lifeless body lay in Grissom's arms. He held her close, growling as Brenna approached him. Olivia snarled at him, telling him to mind his manners toward his daughter.

"It's a gift for you… Daddy," Brenna hissed. Grissom wanted to tear her apart. How could she do this to his Sara? She was so full of life and energy. Even if he wanted to keep her forever, he couldn't bear the thought of what she would think of life as a vampire.

Sara had said she could never take a life. She was a vegetarian and now she couldn't live through the first week without killing. He'd rather her not wake up than have to go through that. He held her gently in his arms, hoping that Brenna had killed her before her blood touched Sara's tongue. But he knew she'd been alive long enough to taste the poison that is vampires blood, and even if she hadn't, she'd tasted Brenna's blood before and that may have been enough to take her at her dying moment.

Sara would have never survived in the world he and Catherine had been 'born' into. If she didn't starve herself, which still remained a threat to her, another vampire would have surely killed her for her weaknesses regarding her food. Grissom had been quite the prodigy when it came to killing, but he knew Sara wouldn't take it well. And back then, she'd have been killed for it.

---- ----

Her stomach burned as though she'd swallowed pure fire. Her throat was as dry as a desert and she couldn't feel her fingers or toes. She could feel a hunger like never before.

As Sara opened her eyes, a million new sensations overwhelmed her. Her vision had improved greatly, as well as her hearing and sense of smell. She could feel every tiny imperfection on the hands rested on her bare arms. She moved her head only slightly, focusing on the hands that held her.

"Grissom," she whispered, confused to be in his arms.

"Sara," he breathed, not sure if he was relieved or upset that she'd awoke.

"What's happening to me," she questioned, still confused about her new feelings.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her what had been done. If he could bear to lose her he'd pull her into the sunlight and end her suffering. The sun couldn't hurt him or Catherine, and Greg was still young enough to be mildly irritated by it, but to a fledgling vamp, the sun was lethal. But he couldn't bear to put her through that pain. Even if it would end her future suffering.

He held her close, telling her secrets to living with her heightened senses. Her tears told him that she now understood what had happened. She cried on him until she fell asleep.


	17. War

**so the next chapter will be the last. i hope everything has started to make sense. if not let me know what's still confusing and i'll clarify it in the final chapter. thank you for all your reviews.**

* * *

It was as though a war had been started between the species. She could hear the growls and snarling outside, though Nick's hand on her shoulder told her she shouldn't look. Sara could hear Olivia talking about a 'dirty dog' that was fighting one of her kin, though the who of the conversation eluded her.

"Shouldn't we help him," Brenna asked, for once seeming almost compassionate.

"If the dog kills him it would be almost merciful," Olivia commented. "Better than starving to death, being killed by a beast."

"Where's Gil," Sara whispered, wondering where Grissom had gone. He'd held her until she fell asleep, but he wasn't there when she awoke.

"Morning, sunshine," Brenna cooed. "He's playing with the dog. He should be back in soon. Won't take long for the beast to kill the mouse."

It was Greg she heard yell out from outside. Sara stood quickly, running to her door. She barely recognized the people that had been her friends for years. Greg was being held up by his throat by a huge wolf-like creature that she soon recognized as the beast who had brought her here. _Brass._ Creatures that she believed were Catherine and Grissom, attacked the wolf, trying to get it to drop Greg. Nothing seemed to phase it.

Sara walked toward the creature. This beast used to be Brass, and she was not going to let him kill Greg. She stood in front of him, a fire in her eyes that they'd never seen before.

"Let him go, Jim," she growled, surprised with the inhuman sound that had escaped her. Brass shrunk back to his human form, still tightly gripping Greg's throat.

"Well, look who's awake," he said, flashing a devious smile at her.

"Let him go," she said again, refusing to back down until Greg was safe. The other creatures had morphed back into the Catherine and Grissom she knew. They stood ready to attack at a second's notice if Brass decided to do anything drastic.

"In my world, they say an eye for an eye," Brass growled, still favoring the arm Greg had slashed open in Grissom's apartment. "Vamps heal too damn fast for that to be fair."

"Yeah, cause it wasn't like you were threatening him or anything," Sara growled, her fangs, another shock to her, began to grow as her face twisted into a sinister snarl. Brass smiled and dropped Greg.

"Guess you're right, doll," he laughed. Catherine ran to Greg, carrying him away from Brass. "He'll die soon enough."

"What the hell happened to you," Sara demanded. "You were our friend. Now, I don't even know who you are. I don't even know who I am."

"You are what he wanted you to be," Brass laughed, looking back at Grissom. "You got your wish, Gil. She's everything you ever wanted."

"Gil," Sara questioned, wondering if it were true.

"I would never wish this curse on you," he responded. "I wished I was like you, not the other way around."

"How sweet," Brenna growled from behind him. "I wish you'd tell her the truth. I'm not the murderer."

"Keep away from her, Brenna," Grissom growled, baring his fangs.

"You killed my Ainsley," Brenna hissed.

"You sent her to me," he argued. "Was I supposed to open my arms and welcome her to feast on my friends."

"You have no friends," she spat. "And you've killed your family."

She lunged at him, sinking her fangs deep into his shoulder. He clawed at her back, trying to get her to release her bite, but she held on, tearing into him. Suddenly Brenna was ripped off of him.

"Sara," Grissom questioned, watching as Brenna turned her attack on Sara, who had pulled her off of him.

"Stupid move, child," Brenna hissed.

"I agree," Sara growled. "That was incredibly foolish of you."

Brenna lunged at Sara's throat, but, unlike Grissom, Sara expected it. She took Brenna by the throat and tossed her aside, turning quickly to avoid being caught from behind. But she wouldn't be attacked again. Brenna looked up at her, fear and shock in her eyes, a wooden fence post sticking out of her chest. A drop of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as her eyes sunk back, no longer seeing. Brenna was dead. Just as Ainsley had, she began to decay quickly. Her dark life was over.


	18. Back to Normal?

**Well i don't know how many of my readers are still around, but i apologize for the ridiculous delay in getting this, the next to last chapter posted. For those of you still around, I hope your disappointment in me leaving the story unfinished for so long doesn't make you disappointed with this chapter. Read and enjoy...**

* * *

The next few weeks passed in silence. The team talked only about cases they were working on, hardly ever even acknowledging that there was something that set them apart from the people they helped as well as condemned. Sara had taken a week off to recuperate, but she fell right back into the swing of things when she returned to work. No one asked her where she'd gone or what she'd done. No one wanted to know how deep the curse's hold on her was.

Sara struggled to adapt to her new life. Unlike most, she kept her human sanity, making the transition much harder. To go from being a vegetarian to a bloodthirsty hunter was not easy. Her first few meals churned her stomach, but in the end she was able to force herself to feed. She took on the 'higher purpose' of feeding Greg to make it easier for herself. Grissom worried about her. Every day she became colder and the icy glances she shot him were completely devoid of the warmth she used to radiant when he was near her. But Sara had gotten colder to everyone except Greg. She rarely smiled before Brenna came along, but there had been moments when she'd let her guard down and allowed a smile to slip through. Those moments were gone now, and the more Grissom realized, the more he worried.

---- ----

"It's like this, Cath," Nick began to explain the way he concluded a west Vegas housewife had been murdered. He continued to tell her about how the nanny had fallen in love with her husband and killed the wife to get his love. Catherine nodded, not really listening.

"I guess you solved that one, Nicky," she said, distantly.

"So who killed Mrs. Fenri?," he asked, looking at her.

"The husband?," she guessed. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm just not all here at the moment."

"Sara?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "It's just, if Gil and I hadn't pissed off Brenna, This wouldn't have happened. I should have done something more than try to threaten Brenna when Ainsley was killed. I could have leveled with her, mother-to-mother."

"Somehow I don't see that working," Nick offered. "Brenna was one twisted blood-sucker."

"Brave words for a human," Catherine teased.

"Just don't bite me," he laughed. The tension seemed to melt a little, just enough for a little laughter to slip through.

"There was a time when I considered her family," Catherine admitted with a sigh. "Brenna was Gil's little girl. And he and Olivia were the only family I had."

"Do you wish Sara hadn't killed her?"

"No," she answered with little thought. "Brenna broke the code. She dishonored her father. There are worse penalties."

She left the break room and walked down toward her office.

---- ----

"You wanted to see me?" Sara was standing in the doorway to Grissom's office, obviously not thrilled that he'd called her there mid-shift.

"Have a seat, Sara." His blue eyes seemed tired as he looked at her through the glasses it seemed he had never had any use for other than appearances. She sat across from him, glaring at him.

"I'm in the middle of a case," she said, her irritation showing through her normally relaxed looks. "Couldn't this wait until the end of the shift?"

He took off his glasses and placed them on his desk. He was silent for a few moments, wondering what to say to her. He'd tried to save her.

"How have you been feeling?," he finally asked. A weak question, and she saw right through it.

"I don't want to discuss Brenna or Olivia or Brass being a werewolf," she spat. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Sara…"

"No," she said, raising her voice just a bit. "Grissom, I don't care to remember what happened that night. I'm dealing. Don't look to me to relieve you of the guilt. You did this."

"I didn't know Brenna was after you," he said in an attempt to defend himself.

"What did she mean?," Sara demanded. She stared into his eyes. "She said you wanted this for me. Did you ask her to kill me?"

He shook his head no.

"Did you want to do this yourself?"

"I never wished this for you," he replied. "I tried to keep you from her, remember?"

In her anger her fangs had grown. Her nails took the shape of claws, letting him know she'd strike him if she suspected he was lying. He sighed.

"Sara, I did wish that you were like me," he admitted. "I never would have done this to you. I was scared I would, so I pushed you away."

"So when did you decide you wanted me to be this…thing?," she questioned.

Her words stung him. Was that what she thought of him? Was he a 'thing' to her? He fidgeted with his glasses, avoiding eye contact. What could he say to make her believe he never wanted her to follow him into this?

"The light's gone out," he sighed.

"What?"

"The reason I never wanted you to become what I am," he continued, deciding just to let his words flow. If he took the time to plan his words it would sound faked, so he just let it go. "No matter what anyone says about my past, I enjoy the glow of humanity. It's the light in the faces of the people we help, the glow that tells us they're alive. Do you see it?" She sat there silently as if waiting for a point. "At first I wanted you to be like me so I could love you the way I'm used to showing affection. But I fell in love with your light. I loved you for you. And I loved your humanity."

She studied him silently, her eyes narrow and the same scowl on her face that had been there since that night. Then her features softened. She looked at her hands like a child in the principal's office, as if the words she needed to say could somehow be found in her slender fingers. She sighed.

"I just don't know what I am anymore," she whispered as a tiny sob escaped her. Red tinted tears fell from her eyes, but she sighed and regained her composure.

"Sara, please come to me," he whispered softly. She slowly found her way to his arms. All of her anger had melted. She just wanted to feel.


End file.
